Winter's Kiss
by Warlord Conspiracy
Summary: My first yaoi! Okay so this is during Kyoya and Tamaki's last winter break at Ouran Academy. Tamaki is currently dating Haruhi but he is unsure of his feelings for her while Kyoya is hiding his love for Tamaki.


The cold winter breeze drifted through Tamaki's hair. His eyes gleamed at the sparkling crystals that fell from the sky and gently hit the blanket of snow on the ground. He only thought of this day as yet another gray and lonely winter day, another day that just wasted away like all the others.

He turned to the sound of footsteps to see none other than his dear friend, Kyoya Otori. He looked so cute all bundled up in his winter clothing, Tamaki felt his face blush the slightest shade of pink.

Tamaki signaled Kyoya with his almost frost bitten hands to come sit with him on a small bench underneath a large tree. As Kyoya approached, he found himself thinking that Tamaki look beautiful with his pale skin sparkling as much as the blanket of snow beneath him. However he didn't find himself blushing, yet he did have a small smile open on his face.

Kyoya sat down by Tamaki on the small wooden bench. They said nothing; they just stared into each other's eyes. Kyoya looked deeply into Tamaki's purple eyes but he didn't see any happiness, he saw loneliness. Something he didn't expect.

"How's your last winter break at Ouran? Odd isn't it? Thinking how after this, we will never come back and won't have the host club anymore," Tamaki said in a very calm voice as he looked away from Kyoya. Kyoya frowned and looked away.

"I try not to dwell on those kinds of things. I'm actually enjoying my winter break, thank you very much. Plus, the only reason you'd miss the host club is because you'd miss Haruhi," Kyoya said coldly without even giving Tamaki the slightest glance. Tamaki chuckled a very weak and joyless laugh then looked at Kyoya.

"No. I don't think I'd only miss Haruhi. I'd miss all the lovely girls that we get to entertain, I'd miss the boys, and I'll really miss being able to see you, Kyoya," Tamaki said with a slight smile. Kyoya turned to him and blushed. Then he turned his head away quickly so he wouldn't embarrass himself by letting Tamaki see is fire red cheeks.

"You idiot. Haruhi is your girlfriend, you should miss her more than me!" Kyoya said. Tamaki frowned at looked down at his feet.

"That's another thing, I don't know if I really even like Haruhi. Were always keeping our relationship a secret from others and Hikaru hasn't spoken to me since the day we became a couple. I honestly love you more than I love Haruhi, Kyoya," Tamaki said still looking at the ground. Kyoya looked up at him with cherry red cheeks.

"Love…..me…?" Kyoya said staring at Tamaki. Tamaki looked up at him and then blushed at the sight of how adorable Kyoya looked and the fact of what he said. He then smacked Kyoya across the head.

"Love? Did I really say that? Hahahaha! Silly me! I meant like because you're my best friend and everything! Love? God I'm stupid! Why did I say love? Hahaha," Tamaki said nervously while his face was beat red, "Gosh its cold out! Brrr…..look my hands look purple!" He said nervously shoving his hands in Kyoya's face. Kyoya grabbed his hands and held them tightly in his warm and soft mittens.

"Idiot. Of course you're cold. You're not wearing proper winter attire. Here," Kyoya said as he let go of Tamaki's hands and took off one of his winter Jackets. He slowly placed it on Tamaki's back. Tamaki looked up at him blushing very hard. Kyoya sat down again and wrapped his hands around Tamaki's hands.

They looked up at the same time, once again staring deeply into each other's eyes. Kyoya's heart was pounding like a drum as was Tamaki's. Both their faces matched the color of a burning fire.

_Why do I feel this way? He loves Haruhi so I don't know why I still love him so much. Still, this feeling, this soothing feeling. Is this love? Is this what love feels like? _Kyoya thought to himself as he stared into Tamaki's eyes.

_What's going on? It's below freezing yet, I'm burning hot. I'm standing so still, yet my heart is beating so fast. Do I love Kyoya? Why do I feel this way? _ Tamaki thought to himself.

Kyoya lifted his hand as slid it across Tamaki's heavenly hair and Tamaki put his cold hand on Kyoya's smooth cheek. They stared into each other's eyes longer. Then Kyoya put his other hand around Tamaki's back and hugged him. Tamaki stood frozen from shock then slowly wrapped his arms around Kyoya and put his head on his shoulder.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"Yes, Kyoya?" Tamaki said softly. Kyoya pushed back at looked at Tamaki in the face. His heart was racing and he couldn't hold back his feelings any longer.

"I-I love you! I love you Tamaki!" Kyoya said softly. Tamaki blushed harder but then his eyes closed slightly.

They leaned in on each other and Tamaki said quietly, "I love you too, Kyoya,"

Then they kissed. This was the best kiss they'd ever received. They felt fireworks spark and everything else that you see in those cheesy movies. They kissed and kissed over and over again. Small tears fell from Tamaki's eyes as he passionately kissed Kyoya. They suddenly began to add a little more tongue and kissed more and more so Kyoya's glasses began to fog up. Then, Tamaki started leaning down and Kyoya fell on top of him, still kissing each other.

They're eyes opened and they let go of each other, both still blushing insanely.

"What…..What are we doing Kyoya?" Tamaki said looking at him. Kyoya smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long time you idiot," He said happily. Tamaki smiled back at him. They held hands and kissed again, this time just a small one.

"Best Winter break ever, eh Tamaki?" Kyoya said as they stood up to leave. Tamaki chuckled.

"Yes. Best winter break ever," Tamaki said as they walked away from the bench. The spot where they will never forget the first time they share their love for one another.


End file.
